(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a cross racing bike front brake lever and more particularly, to one provides a safe and convenient brake lever suited to a cross racing bike.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As its designation suggests, a cross-racing bike is for speedy riding, and is characterized by that the handle is provided low and curved backward for the rider to keep low profile to minimize drag while riding. Accordingly, it is essential to have the optimal design and structure for the brake lever adapted to the bike. The brake lever generally found with a cross-racing bike has a curved style with smooth surface and is erected outside the lower curved portion of the handle.
However, for the rider seeking to challenge the extreme of speed, he or she has much more demand for a brake lever that has a streamlined style and smooth surface, but also allows easy, safe and comfortable grip.